Sim City Riot
The Sim City Riots were a civil disturbance that started when Mayor Alexander Evans started setting profits up too high, and raised taxes. He then started going around, betraying citizens, and people began to protest at the mayor's house. An estimated 50 or more people died in the riots, and thousands were injured. Initial Cause The initial cause may have started when Mayor Alexander Evans started raising profits, angering citizens. He then went around the town, asking businesses for a favor, then using the money he earned to betray them and ruin the business. People closed their businesses, and left the town. Mayor Evans then started taking advantage of schools, raising hundreds of dollars in fundraisers then spending the money on himself. Students, teachers, and parents started protesting at the mayor's house. Mayor Evans everntually started arresting out of control protestors, but, this escalated. Protestors broke lawn ornaments on his property. Evans then started taking advantage of the poor, not giving them his money even when he shoved it in their faces. Police started hunting down Mayor Evans, but he hid in his mansion. Protestors then started attacking innocent people's homes. The Riots The riots are believed to have started on Hanover Street; rioters attacked innocent people's homes, killing many people and injuring several. Elders were first attacked, but, soon after, children, and even the wealthy were then attacked. Police were sent by Mayor Evans to control the rioters, but, it spread, and more started rioting. Police started hiding in their cars, and started being attacked by rioters. Gunfights ensued all over the city. Police blockades were set up around the city, but the rioting continued. After a few hours, rioters stopped attacking people's homes, and started attacking businesses, looting them and starting fires. Soon, fires destroyed buildings all around the city, but, emertgency services were closed by Mayor Evans, and he eventually set out to set up more police blockades, believing they would stop them by nightfall. This was not the case. People rioted throughout the night. Fires grew, burning homes and businesses and sending more people to riot. By dawn, people had lost homes and businesses all over the city. Military camps at the base were destroyed. Rioters were shot and killed. Mayor Evans then sent more police blockades near rioters, but police refused to stop, and Mayor Evans fired many officers right on the spot. Throughout most of the day, the riots continued, and fires raged on, unattended by firefighters. Mayor Evans then started setting up more and more blockades, but, this lured rioters into the rural parts of the city. They attacked barns, and set corn fields on fire. The police then gave up, and rioters started to back off. As more and more blockades were set up, more and more rioters left the city. Many were hunted down, and arrested. Mayor Evans then learned of the ending of the riots, and gathered everyone into a room, where he shot himself in the head. His funeral lasted six hours, and he was buried in the Hanover Village Cemetery, where his wife was buried when she also committed suicide. Reconstruction then started.